


执笔

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [32]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 汉世之史，谁与正之？——郑玄
Series: 三国 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	执笔

**Author's Note:**

> 魏晋背景

“姜维率会左右战，手杀五六人，众既格斩维，争赴杀会。”

写完这一句，他便也像大战了一场似的虚脱了。他记录过无数的死亡，如今它们纷纷从纸面上活泛过来，于白骨森然处长出丰盈的血肉，挤压着狭小的空间。

不得其所。

再没有力气去钩沉花圈底下的过去了。隔着颓靡的新声，听见他所敬慕的郑玄在九十年前的废然长叹：

“汉世之史，谁与正之？”

这话是说蔡邕的，可是失节的蔡邕当不起这句话。攘除奸凶的王允不顾公卿求情将其正法，也好让世人看看，附逆者是什么下场。

董卓旧部从西凉一路杀来。长安人马且战且退。城陷时，王允一番陈词让四下的刀光剑影黯然失色：

“若蒙社稷之灵，上安国家，吾之愿也。如其不获，则奉身以死之。朝廷幼少，恃我而已，临难苟免，吾不忍也。努力谢关东诸公，勤以国家为念。”

王允死于大火流金的六月。士大夫们说他始作俑者，咎由自取。从那一天起，汉世的秩序彻底崩坏。

王允赴难十年后，姜维始出生。这个凉州少年用明澈的双眼去看天下，直到把自己的骨头揉进乱世的惨伤毁灭中。

丈夫生于天地间，终不肯埋没随百草。

时间像磨盘一样，碾压着英雄们的生命。志立功名的姜维并没有想到，他那位心有旁骛的小主簿，在将来成为百年龙战的执笔者。谁落子，谁收官，似乎都没那么重要了。他们的精魂被纸墨吸干，而留下的名字，永垂不朽。

咸宁元年，巴西太守郤正入京述职。洛阳人刚从一场巨大的瘟疫中死里逃生，其中就包括那仕途蹉跌的陈寿。他的才华与名声总是成反比。对旧朝的感情无时不在拷问他的叙事。“笔砚逢迎，小人之儒。”不只一个人这样认为。妒忌和排斥是饱含墨汁的刀笔，在畸零者的前额刻下黥印。

那时郤正的文章已经誉满天下。陈寿特意挑出一篇，满纸风尘，将他带回延熙年间的卫将军府，舆论中心的恬静。二十年前，他的关注点在先主和丞相身上，在那些波澜壮阔的海面上。而当潮声散尽后，继任者必须肩负起更沉重的责任，对比，以及指摘。

姜维是他昔日的上峰。郤正也是。这个貌不惊人的长者有一对极鲜亮的眸子，灿烂如文辞，在他翼从主上颠沛辗转时，在他奉命写下降书时。

“这篇著论，本该是你来写的。”

陈寿一瞬默然，“为什么是我？”

这一问问得糟糕至极。郤正抿紧嘴唇，因为他无法保证自己下一刻会斥出什么话来。

“李令伯当初不受邓艾征辟。你能为他做的，亦不止这些。”

“郤太守久在本州，怕是不知道都中的传闻吧？”陈寿自嘲地说，“要我写东西，先拿米来换。”

郤正冷笑失声，“你从姜维手上拿过的禄米，何止千斛啊。”

他是故意的。常璩仰头望向蜀中灰蒙蒙的天，有多久没见到太阳了？

几十年来，他听惯了陈寿与诸葛瞻之间那些真真假假的流言。倘若枉抛心力只是为了应付洛阳的审查……呵，这不仅小看了他，也小看了他笔下的那些人。

陈寿是个记忆的偷儿。他知道人们想读到什么，但他绝不是迎合读者趣味的人。如果乱世呈现的只是奔跑的火光和淋漓的泪血，是那些激烈的碰撞，那还远远不够。他穿梭埋首于灰烬间，与它们共同重生，让自己隐身为岩岩含章后的一条线。

但他到底还是存了私心，留下一部《益部耆旧传》。常璩一寸寸抚摩着书卷，为自己的新作冠名：《华阳国志》。

五胡乱华，典午南渡，满腹经纶被打得支离破碎，谁又有横槊建安才呢？

只有废墟上的野草花不会说谎：

“愿陛下忍数日之辱，臣欲使社稷危而复安，日月幽而复明。”

“会事不捷，遂至泯灭，蜀人於今伤之。”

孙盛无法理解这种感情。一个穷兵黩武的执政者，竟能因为最后的晦心倾节，重新赢得国人的尊重。亡国乱相。他蛮横地写下这一笔。后世的裴松之是个絮絮叨叨的老人，看见尖酸刻薄的说法，每每急赤白脸地去辩。可他们终究离那个时代太远了。

“子谓余身死而名灭，仆亦笑子生死而无闻焉。”

于是投节如归，即便是，我负天下。

2014年3月


End file.
